rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of Inquisition
Event: The Witch Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to get An Attempt to Intimidate Butler Alfred: The witch warns us that the dragon is not the only guard of the portal. To terrorize the inquisitors, she has summoned a poltergeist. * Banish any poltergeist from the Hall of Inquisition Butler Alfred: It seems that the poltergeist did not disturb the inquisitors. This may be an indication that the Inquisition did not notice the witch's disappearance. They must have decided that Anna is the witch who changed her appearance. Call of the Storm Martha the Maid: Liva trust me. She wants to call a terrible storm with a thunderstorm and hail for the Inquisition to cancel Anna's execution. The witch knows how to do it, but I think that she won't be able to handle it alone, and there's very little time left. * Get 3 Black Mushrooms from the Witch * Get 3 Yellow Mushrooms from the Witch * Assemble the Call of the Storm Martha the Maid: Liva is so surprised by your success that she has asked whether there were wizards or witches in your family. The storm is excellent! It's a pity that we will not see it. But Anna's execution will not take place. We have received a delay. = An Unexpected Effect Butler Alfred: The storm, caused by the witch and you, has brought a poltergeist. It has found shelter from bad weather in the Hall of Inquisition. If the inquisitors notice it, they will take Anna to another place, and we will not be able to save her. * Banish any poltergeist from the Hall of Inquisition Butler Alfred: It looks like nothing more is threatening our plans. As soon as Anna is brought to the Hall of Inquisition, we will free her. Have you figured out how to do it yet? Witch's Bag = Bones Say... Martha the Maid: Liva has told fortunes using the bones and learned that there's another poltergeist hiding in the Hall of Inquisition. It may spoil the upcoming trap. You need to clear the Hall! * Banish the poltergeist from the Hall of Inquisition. Martha the Maid: Liva has volunteered to help us, but she is afraid to get back in the hands of the inquisitors. That's why, it was so important to banish the poltergeist. The witch likes our world. She plans to stay here. All Set Butler Alfred: Do not leave the witch by herself! You must keep an eye on her. It will be good if you make the witch's trap. Get everything necessary. And let the witch get Anna from the prison. We are short of time, the girl and the inquisitors are about to come back into the Hall. * Get 3 Burnt Skin from the Witch * Get 3 Wool Thread from the Witch * Assemble the Witch's Bag Butler Alfred: The trap is ready! When the inquisitors take Anna into the Hall, time will just stop. The witch will take Anna and return her here. She wants to stay in our world - she has already been offered a place in a TV show about extrasensory individuals. And Anna... I am not sure that she would like to work with us. Get the Reward! = See The Witch for chest contents = Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.